What happens when Kagome gets sick?
by rose19
Summary: this story was when i was sick myself so yeah, i dunno, i guess it's a one shot, but if people want more i'll add more, but i need to know in reviews if you guys want more or else i won't update cause there isn't any reason to if no one reads, but yeah, p
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hello, second fic, so flames are still welcomed. Disclaimer: no I don't own Inu-yasha or anyone in this story yet so yeah, i want to though.  
  
Kagomes Illness It was a nice, warm, spring day. The Inuyasha group had just found three shards.They were going to Kaede's hut when Kagome had fallen sick, but she didn't know it yet. As they were walking, Kagome fell down hitting the ground hard after tripping on a root. Inu-yasha came up to her looked at her then just stood."Your not THAT injured Kagome, so get up so we can get back to the hut already!" Inu-yasha ordered Kagome. Kagome did as he said, but she looked a bit more pale then usual."Kagome! Are you okay? You look pale." Asked Sango concerned. "Yeah I'm fine Sango." Replied Kagome. So they continued to walk, Kagome felt sick but she didn't want to worry the others. Once they got to Kaede's she told the others she was going to bed, she felt tired after getting the shards from that day, so she went to her room and layed down, but she started to cough alot. "Kagome!" Said Miroku and Sango as they ran to her room."Are you okay Kagome?" Asked Sango again. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Replied Kagome. "But you were coughing Kagome." Answered Miroku back, as Shippou came in jumping on her."Kagome, your forhead..it's hot!" Said Shippou worried. Just then Inu- yasha walked in."What's all the fuss? She said she'll be fine so leave her be!" He ALMOST yelled at them."Sit!" Kagome told Inu-yasha. and he faceplanted there. Kagome then started to cough again."Child, ye are sick, ye need to rest!" said Kaede to Kagome. "I know Kaede, but I'll be fine, it's okay. So don't worry about me." Answered Kagome smiling, little did she know she was alot worst then she thought After Sango and the others had gone to bed along with Kagome, she started to get a fever, a bad one, and coughed more then she did before. Waking up, Sango got some cold clothes and put them on, not waking Kagome up, seeing she was having a nightmare."No! Inu-yasha! Naraku! Your...."Said Kagome. She was dreaming Naraku had killed Inu-yasha and everyone else but her, and woke with a start. "Kagome. What's wrong?" Asked Sango. "Nothing Sango, it's nothing." Assured Kagome.  
  
A/N: cliffhanger again, lol, review to tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter up next time I can. And if it's not to great two reasons, 1) I use wordpad so I do all the grammar myself, 2) I'm still a bit sick so yeah. 


	2. the sickness gets worse!

Kagome's illness

A/N: hey everyone, yes I'm updating this. It's thanks to Sparklingcrystal133, thanks for your support! Well anyways, back to the story! Oh and this is NOT, I repeat, NOT from the episode, I started this fic before I even saw that one so I didn't know that was going to happen to kagome in the series.

Kagome went back to sleep, Sango went back to her bed and as the night progressed Kagome's sickness didn't get better. It was getting worse, this was more then the usual cold. Kagome didn't know what, but she wasn't feeling well and she didn't know if she should attempt to go home with the fever. "Kagome, why are you still here? If you're that sick go back home!" Inu-Yasha was rude as usual, but oh well. All Kagome could do was lay there, sick and coughing, fever burning. She really didn't want to make the others miss out on anything for her sake, but she could barely get up. "Kagome, I think you should go home, you're not getting any better" said Sango, really worried for her friend. "Yeah, I agree Kagome" said shippou, worry in his eyes. "I agree to Lady Kagome, you need medical attention and the help of your mother in your own era" said Miroku. "Thank you everyone" managed Kagome through fits of coughing. "I think Inu-Yasha should help her hack, being he can travel through the Well too" said Shippou once again. "Why should _I _do it? She can get up on her own!" argued Inu-Yasha. "Please Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, instantly breaking into more coughs, and feeling a bit faint. Inu-Yasha 'keh'ed and picked her, her back pack and anything else she had brought up and ran to the Well with them, jumping through.

A/N: well another bit of a cliffy, sorry, but I am a little bit out of ideas and its getting close to supper so I don't know how much longer I can stay on everyone, sorry, thanks for reading please review! Thanks again!

**And a BIG BIG thanks to Sparklingcrystal133 for the review to inspire me to update this story, thanks!**


End file.
